Great War
The Great War ''(Ursk: De Grute Krig) ''was a military conflict which lasted from August 2027 to June 2029. The conflict was the deadliest in recent history, leading to the deaths of over 40 million people, mainly Espanolian soldiers and civilians, but Urskaland and Cand Youkeons also saw a significant loss of life in the Orteron Landings. The war began with the Espanolian invasion of the newly independent CSLYMY on the 13th of August, and concluded with the Battle of the Linumus and the subsequent surrender of the Carlian government Falangist Invasion of CSLYMY The Skrattain Federation gave independence to CSLYMY on the 11th of August, 2027. FE saw this as an opportunity to reunify their overseas province of Lymyia, and subsequently invaded, murdering almost every civilian they came across. The entire international community sent an ultimatum to FE to withdraw their troops or face war. FE ignored. On the 13th of August, Nordesion, SF, CY and Stoicorum declared war on Falange Espanol, and deployed forces to the region. Skrattain troops were already stationed in the region and began the advance through CSLYMY to meet with the outnumbered FE troops, as many of them had recently been redeployed in Orteron. They met on the 14th of August and the Espanolian troops were decisively defeated, felling north. Urskaland declared war on FE on the 18th of August, and mobilised the Kvidsk army to march east to defend Nordesion. Skrattain Counteroffensive The Skrattain army, now reinforced by Youkeonian, Askran and Stoicorian troops, reached into FELymy on the 21st of August. Bolstered by an Ursk naval and land invasion through Veldland in the east, the Coalition advanced easily through the mainly uninhabited land, as Lymyians cheered and supported the invading troops and thanking them for freeing them of the authoritarian Carlian menace. Many Lymyians took the invasion as a chance to rebel, and the revolution in Baru Lymy from the 4th of September ended on the 19th when Skrattain forces arrived in the region. It would take a further 4 months to defeat remaining Falangist troops, but CSLYMY was restored and began immediate conscription to assist with other fronts. Reclamation of Nordesion On the 1st of September, Ursk forces arrived in Nordesion and continued marching east along with the remnants of the Nordesion army. The Nordesion population were wary of the Ursk army, as they distrusted Urskaland for the events of the Nordesion War. However, they mainly cooperated, and the few Falangist strongholds were destroyed by the 25th of September. Nordesion troops marched south to assist with the conquest of Lymyia Offensive into Vaneron Falangist Vaneron was invaded by Youkeon and Skrattain volunteer regiments in September-December 2027. The invading troops found very few soldiers as many of them had been moved to Orteron to defend the empire, but some skirmishes still occured. Naval Invasion of Kaskedland On the 3rd of January, 2028, the Falangist Navy attempted multiple naval landings on the western coast of Kaskedland. They were unaware that the majority of the Ursk navy had encircled them and laid various traps in the Tetheros Sea, anticipating an invasion. Falangist bombers and fighters launched a massive campaign against the west coast of Gronshavn, bombing many towns and cities and causing the deaths of an estimated 20 thousand civilians. The Ursk Air Force was already deployed however, and the Espanolians had severely underestimated the effectiveness and number of Ursk aircraft, leading to a mass retreat of Falangist aircraft. The Falangist naval ships that survived the ensuing battle retreated, even though the Falangist Navy had lost all 8 of its aircraft carriers. Meanwhile, in Iskehavn, SKALAR Corp. had been mass producing aircraft and aircraft carriers for 10 years, and Urskaland was now in possession of 123 aircraft carriers and approximately 108,000 aircraft. These were deployed immediately to ensure Ursk aerial supremacy over the Tetherean Sea. Orteron Landings (Operation Black Morning) On the 11th of May, 2028, after many months of intense aerial and naval skirmishes over the Tetherean Sea, Urskaland and the coalition had decisive and complete control. The ship HKR Sossverþ and many others set out across the ocean to navally invade the Orteronian mainland provinces of Falange Espanol. The invasions were scheduled to occur in 8 distinct locations around the south and south eastern coast: Ursk forces at Point Alpha, Beta, and Iota, Youkeonian forces at point Gamma, Delta and Omega, Kask forces at Point Epsilon and Skrattains at Point Theta. Point Iota was the first to be attacked under the cover of darkness in the early morning of the 20th of May, 2026. Ursk naval artillery peppered the coast of the region with explosive and incendiary shells, and also produced radio noise to prevent the Falangist soldiers in the region from contacting their superiors. Within the next two hours, the Ursk navy would also make preparations to invade Point Alpha and Beta using similar strategies. While this was happening, the Youkeonian and Skrattain navy were around 100km away from the coast. At 3:18am, 100 thousand Ursk troops landed on Point Iota, overwhelming the defences on the beach and establishing a secure beachhead by 7am. At 5:23, Ursk soldiers attempted a landing on Point Alpha, which was much more heavily fortified. 150 thousand Ursk soldiers landed on the beach, around 50k of which were killed. The Ursk Army also managed to land multiple tanks and armoured vehicles onto the beach which allowed them to advance and destroy the fortifications by 8:34pm. Ursk forces consolidated around Point Gamma whilst the Youkeonian landings were occurring, supoorted by some Skrattains troops. Point Gamma was the most heavily defended region of coastline and subsequently saw the largest loss of life. Southern Offensive - Battle of Nueva Madrid - Northern Push and Battle of the Linumus - Surrender of Falange Espanol - Treaty of Gronshavn - Aftermath - Category:War